Mike's One of Those Guys
by Sage- Dark Sentinel
Summary: Set during 'All That Glitters', from Kevin's POV. He knows what Mike's plan is. But Gwen can't figure it out. Set to an altered version of Avril Lavigne's 'One of Those Girls'.


Author's Note: Um

**Author's Note: **Um…I parodied it after 'All That Glitters'. Then I went 'what the heck, they'll hate you! Let's just songfic the whole thing!" So…enjoy. 'One of Those Girls' belongs to Avril Lavigne, while 'All That Glitters' belongs to Cartoon Network. Hope you'll like the parody of 'One of Those Girls'…or rather, 'One of Those Guys'. And I had a LOT of fun using Kevin's POV, seeing as I usually want to throw up at the mention of Gwevin.

As a side note, I watched 'All That Glitters' three times to get this all right.

--

**Mike is One of Those Guys**

--

_I know your kind of guy,  
You only care about one thing.  
Who you've seen, or where you've been,  
Who's got power._

My mom used to date a whole bunch of guys until she finally got herself saddled with my dad. And even then, she continued doing the same. They all wanted one thing. Cash. And something else, if you catch my meaning. Mom never really learned her lesson. Always dated guys in the hopes of finding Prince Charming. At first, they were Prince Charmings, manners and looks to boot, but later on she'd come home from the club with tears smudging her mascara.

That's why I got the same, familiar, unliked feeling of hate when I first laid eyes on Twinkly. He was flying out of nowhere with a sparkly trail all over him like some dumb fairy prince. There was something about him I couldn't put my finger on. Something I didn't like very much.

_  
I see that look in your eyes,  
It tells a million lies.  
But deep inside, I know why,  
You're talking to her._

_I know what you're all about,  
I really hope she figures it out._

"You've got a Plumber's badge!"

I scoffed in my mind. So? I had a Plumber's badge too. That didn't mean Ben gave me a hero's welcome when we met again. Course, maybe it was because I thrashed him when we were kids. But at least he knew me. We didn't even know Twinky-poop's name, much less which side he was on. I cared less about the fact that Twinky was sucking up to Ben, gabbling on about his humongous fandom for Ben. I can name fifty different kids who do the same. Should we recruit them too?__

Mike's one of those guys,  
Nothing but trouble,  
Just one look and now you're seeing double.  
Before you know it he'll be gone,  
Off to the next one.

"I'm Mike Morningstar."

I felt more like wrenching his arm off when we shook hands. When Gwen and him shook hands, I felt even more like socking him in the back. So? I had powers, Ben had powers (did the Omnitrix count?), the scrawny kid Alan had powers, we didn't exactly have lightning storms when we touched! "Anyway," I said, glaring daggers at Gwen, "Now that we've all _met_…"

"I should make sure Trina gets home…"

Pff, yeah, like some handsome hero out of a fairytale_, _I thought to myself.

_  
He's so good that you won't see it coming,  
He'll take you for a ride and you'll be left with nothing.  
You'll be broken, he'll be gone,  
Off the next one…_

Oh oh, oh oh,  
Off to the next one.  
Oh oh, oh oh…

"Why don't we all meet up at my place?"

Ben looked excited. A lot like a kid who's just found an unusually shaped pebble. Gwen looked more or less the same (probably more). "Can't wait." I heaped sarcasm on it, yanking the words out. Morningstar stepped in front of us, picked his girlfriend Trixie-or-something up, and zoomed off into the air and lived happily ever after. Not. Well, not while I was around to kick him twenty times around the town. I wasn't so sure we should trust Morningstar.__

Mike's gonna be the end of you,  
At least that's what they say.  
It's been a while…  
Gwen's in denial, and now it's too late.

"After you." He gave this sweeping bow like some Disney prince. I glanced sideways, grappling with my own emotions, before walking in anyway. Suddenly the door just swung in and hit my face! I swear Morningstar was the one who'd shoved the door and hit my nose! (**A/N: **Yes, Mike did slam the door in Kevin's face. Thank you pause button!) "Arrgh!" I exclaimed, more and more inclined to dunk Morningstar in sewage.

_  
The way he looks, it makes her high,  
All the warning signs!  
Cause his blond hair, his blue eyes,  
It makes her wanna die._

_I know what he's all about,  
I really hope you figure it out…_

"I can take you over there if you want." He leaned near Gwen. _You, singular_, I noted, not _you guys, plural_. I looked pointedly at Morningstar the Twinkypoop. "Oh, it'd make my day." I remarked loud enough for him to hear. When he practically dragged

Gwen across the room, I shot a look at her. She held her gaze, probably still mad at me about the spat at the store. What the—was I _jealous _of Morningstar? Yeah, right, she barely even knew him…

Okay, fine, so what is he WAS handsome, brave, courageous, and every inch a girl's Prince Charming come to life?__

Mike's one of those guys,  
Nothing but trouble.  
Just one look and now you're seeing double,  
Before you know it, he'll be gone  
Off to the next one.

"So you keep an eye on this stuff, and use your powers to help people. You're like your neighbourhood's very own superhero."

What? Were my ears playing a trick on me? In the time I'd known Gwen, she didn't fall for random boys just like that. "You know what I'm thinking?" Ben said, walking over to Morningstar. "I know what _I'm _thinking." I muttered. Yeah, I really did know what I was thinking—I was trusting Morningstar less and less. When Ben suggested he join us, I felt like saying, 'I'd rather fall off a cliff than work with him!'

_  
He's so good that you won't see it coming,  
He'll take you for a ride, and you'll be left with nothing.  
You'll be broken, he'll be gone,  
Off to the next one._

"What's to know? He's got the powers, he's got the care…"

"He's got a sparkly trail when he flies." I snapped, cutting Ben off abruptly, glaring straight into the kid's eyes. They were full of dogged stubbornness. "And it's what Grampa Max told us to do." he snarled, the anger changing to a smile in a second. I just kept my arms folded throughout the clichéd conversation. Why did I do this again? Yeah, because of Gwen, but she was in love with Morningstar now. I didn't have another reason to stay here and play chauffeur to Ben and Gwen.__

I know it's a game, I know it's a game,  
He keeps playing around with her head, playing around with her head.  
He's so insane, so insane,  
He's the one to blame, he's the one to blame…

'I don't know, maybe he's like a vampire or something! Maybe he takes them out on a date before he turns them into something."

Psycho, sicko, ocean short of a wave…those words came to me as soon as those thoughts hit my brain. What kind of a monster was Mike Morningstar? He dates his victims, and they don't know nothing about it. And when they really trust him, he sucks all their energy out and leaves a mess for the other, _real_, heroes to clean up. What kind of a guy uses girls to do his dirty work?__

Mike's one of those guys,  
Nothing but trouble.  
Just one look, and now you're seeing double.  
Before you know it, he'll be gone,  
Off to the next one.

I could feel his power slamming into me, removing the stone covering from me so fast I could hardly believe it. That'd never happened before. I wanted to scream, but nothing came out. As Morningstar aimed at the roof, my chest tightened. Psycho Twinky was about to kill us. That is, until Gwen turned the tables on Twinky and sucked his powers out.

"Kevin!"

_  
He's so good that you won't see it coming,  
He'll take you for a ride, and you'll be left with nothing.  
You'll be broken, he'll be gone,  
Off to the next one…_

Now to do something I felt very satisfied to do. The girls he'd tortured parted as I stepped forward and allowed myself a smirk. His hair was sticking up all over the place like a hedgehog on a bad hair day. And his face was stony gray with no energy left in it. I felt like laughing in his face. Wrenching the Plumber's badge out of his belt, I took the alien metal from it and turned it to scrap metal. "You don't deserve this." I spat. _And you don't deserve Gwen, either!_

Oh oh, oh oh,  
Off to the next one.  
Oh oh, oh oh,  
Off to the next one…

--

**Author's Note: **Good? Bad? Neutral? Leave a review. Also be aware that I normally do not like Gwevin one little bit. No. It's just my hatred for Mike that fueled the writing of this. Avatar-watchers: HE IS SO LIKE JET! –smacks Mike- I hated Jet too!


End file.
